Moonless Starry Night
by General-BOLT
Summary: A tale that is based on the game, but has some differences. Hope ya'll like, reviews are encouraged as are flames.


Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the char. in the following story that belong to Nintendo.

Moonless Starry Night

Simply put, Zeh Gatt, the merchant's son, was exhausted. It was finally the big day, and all of last night he had been so excited about leading Tipa's Crystal Caravan, that he had gotten no sleep at all. The thought of being out on the road was just too much excitement. To add to that, he found out his friends, Tom, a Clavat, and Kain, a Lilty, were to be joining him in his incredible quest for Myrrh! So it is not surprising that the morning of his departure, he was slumped over making him look as short as a Lilty instead of the Selkie he was, but he was there. Despite his fatigue he did remember to get prepared, his ocean blue hair was neatly combed and a red bandana was tied on top of his head.

Zeh arrived at the caravan at the break of dawn and began hitching the paopaopamus up to the caravan. A little while later a Clavatian boy about Zeh's age, walked up to the caravan leisurely and smiled. The boy was wearing simple clothes and headband around his forehead pushing his brown hair up, and a long traveler's coat. "So Zeh, you ready to go monster bashing?" Tom inquired. "There is far more to our quest then that fool! You must concentrate on getting the myrrh or Tipa will turn out just like Tida!" Kain said, appearing out of nowhere. Kain may have been short in inches, but he was a fearsome fighter. He wore a full set of a bronze armor with a helmet held in one hand in case the fighting ever got fierce. "Shit Kain, don't be so uptight. This is an adventure." He argued.

Zeh just stood there and sighed. It had always been like this. Kain was constantly reminding Tom to be more serious. Tom would argue with Kain to not be so uptight. Sigh, this would go on for ever if no one stopped them, and speaking of which, Zeh had a fairly good idea.

"…….well at least I'll bring back some Myrrh while you're goofing off."

"By the time you get any Myrrh I'll already be back in Tipa"

"Yeah, running away from hordes of monsters."

"That's it, hey, what's that sound?"

"Where'd the caravan go?"

"Hey Zeh, wait for us!" And so Tom, the fisherman's son, and Kain, the blacksmith's son, took after their caravan.

The road out from Tipa was an old dirt road, which few traveled because there were not many places for Myrrh on the Tipa Peninsula. So it is not surprising that Zeh was shocked to see the caravan of Alfitaria parked in the side of the road. They were not alone however. Speaking with some Soldiers was an adult moogle wearing some odd traveler's clothes. Flying around the head of one of the soldiers was another, smaller, moogle. Seeing a moogle with a caravan was odd enough, but by the look of them, these moogles were traveling on their own. One of the soldiers cried out to them……

"Hail Tipa lander! You are the caravan from Tipa correct?" One of the soldiers wearing black armor called out, his golden spear glistening in the sunlight.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" Zeh inquired, a little curious.

"We are the caravan from Alfitaria; our caravan has a long history, but that is for another time." The man paused and turned his head towards one of the moogles. "Stiltzkin, do you have a moment." A large moogle, for a moogle anyway, stepped forward, he appeared to be carrying a large traveling sack and judging by a large cut in his ear, he had been on the road before.

"Yes Sol? Hmm who are these three odd looking characters?" The moogle inquired.

"This is the caravan from Tipa, say hello Stiltzkin." Stiltzkin gave the group a small bow as a greeting. "Stiltzkin is a seasoned adventurer, even we, the great force of Alfitaria have need of his guidance."

"A moogle an adventurer, that's ridiculous!" Tom said, with a smirk on his face. "No moogle knows how to….." Tom was about to finish his sentence, but was stopped when an aggravated Stiltzkin gave him a strong kick to the cheek. Tom entire face began to turn the shade of where he had been kicked. "Why you little! I'll punch you good!" Tom was about to follow up on his threat until Kain grabbed both his arms and restrained him.

"Humph, I was going to give you some training but since apparently moogles can't be adventurers I'll be on my way. Mog, we'll be leaving now." He turned around to head town the trail but was stopped as Zeh called out to him.

"Wait!" Zeh shouted to him hoping catch his attention. "I am very sorry for what my friend said. He is not the brightest, nor the most articulate speaker of our caravan. Would you kindly give us some advice on traveling?" A wide grin appeared on Stiltzkin's face.

"Very well, meet down at Port Tipa in an hour. Mog, change of plans, we're going to Port Tipa." With that Mog, the smaller moogle, and Stiltzkin took off towards the port.


End file.
